The Biggest Fan (ver 1)
by Nivotre
Summary: (f/n) was the main character of the hit new anime series. What happens next? (Hetalia x Anime Character!Reader)


**The Biggest Fan**

**Summary: (f/n) was the main character of the hit new anime series. What happens next? (Hetalia x Anime Character!Reader)**

**Words: 1,024**

**Author's note: Alright, how's everybody doing? Nivotre here with a...slightly interesting Hetalia x Reader fanfiction. This time, you're the one the Hetalia characters are obsessing about, you're the one they're writing fanfiction about, you're the one they roleplay about and all that stuff. And you're the one that got transported into their world. Let's see how this plays out.**

**This is the first part, which introduces the character and the anime and the situation and all that stuff. The rest of the parts will be for whom reader-tan will be paired with~**

**Also, I will be writing different stories for different personalities, since not everyone has the same personality, of course! This is the first personality of a few, so be sure to look out for new parts!~**

**Without further ado, enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Have you seen the new episode yet?" Elizaveta Hedervary asked her Japanese acquaintance, Kiku Honda.  
The raven-haired man nodded. "Of course, Elizaveta-san. Why would I miss an episode and fall behind?"  
Elizaveta thought for a moment. "True. I mean, it's the new big thing now. Everyone's been talking about it."  
The 'new big thing' that everyone was talking about was the new hit Japanese anime series called 'The Screw-Ups.' It featured an interesting story plot about a post-apocalyptic world and several different groups of people trying to reclaim human glory. Thing is, these groups often fought amongst each other, so regaining human glory wasn't exactly easily at hand.  
The main characters were a trio of friends, two males and one female. The main female character, (f/n) (l/n), was very extroverted, boisterous, and outspoken, and would often annoy her two friends. She was skilled at fighting, but often rushed into a fight without thinking of the consequences. Jared and Skyler, her two friends, often had to hold her back whenever she was angered. She was still quite lovable, though.  
Kiku sighed as he looked around at his homeroom, hearing all the talk about the newest episode. A lot of people have developed a...sort of obsession with the show-in all honesty, it was more like they developed an obsession over the outspoken (f/n). When he went on the Internet and logged onto the Tumblr account [that Alfred had made him], there was always a plethora of fanfiction involving the anime. There were only seven episodes, but the anime already had a strong fanbase. Most of these fanfiction stories were reader-inserts, and most likely ended with the main character doing inappropriate things to either Skyler, Jared, or (f/n).  
Most likely (f/n), since the fandom was mainly made up of males (the girls were more into shounen-ai anime these days, it seemed, and not action-based anime).

It was lunchtime.  
Kiku and Elizaveta were sitting together again under the shade of a beautiful oak tree, feverishly discussing the anime.  
Or rather, how to get new episodes early.  
Elizaveta queried, "Do you think we can hack into the system again? We almost got caught last time. If we can be a bit more stealthier about it..."  
Kiku nodded. "Eduard was truly helpful with the entire operation. We'll need to be more careful if we want to hack the system for more episodes. But if we succeed, we'll be able to watch the episodes early." He popped a piece of tuna fish into his mouth.  
"New episodes?!" Kiku looked up and saw a blonde-haired American man running over to where he and Elizaveta were.  
"Alfred-kun." Kiku nodded in acknowledgement.  
Alfred grinned at his friend. "I heard the entire thing; don't try to lie about it, Kiku. You guys can hack and watch episodes early? Pretty neat."  
"I'm assuming you'd like to watch them with us?" Kiku chuckled in amusement, since the answer was most likely yes.  
"Hell yeah I do! And some more fanservice, if you know what I mean~" Alfred winked and laughed. "So, are you guys going to try and do that today?"  
The Hungarian female nodded, the flower in her hair sliding down her hair a little bit. "It's risky, but we want those new episodes now."  
"Alright! Can I join in?"  
"That's fine with me! Kiku?"  
"Hai, I won't mind."  
He grinned toothily, his teeth shining a bit in the sunlight. "Great! I hope you won't mind if I bring a few friends over!"

It turned out that a few friends was anyone in Alfred's classes who was even remotely intrested in new episodes of The Screw-Ups.  
Kiku sweatdropped as he saw the mass of people pushing and shoving to get closer to the television. "Alfred-kun, I wasn't aware that you would bring this many people..."  
Alfred laughed loudly. "They all wanted new episodes, and I couldn't say no!"  
"He doesn't exactly have the quietest mouth," Elizaveta whispered to Kiku.  
"I trusted him enough to keep this under the radar," he muttered back to her, then turned to the computer, which was hooked up to the television. "Well then, Elizaveta-san, let's get to work."  
"Wait...oi!" she called out to the crowd. "Eduard, are you here?"  
A hand raised from the mosh pit of people. "Yes, I'm here."  
"Good, we'll need your skills again." The man named Eduard stood up and walked over to where the computer was.  
Eduard looked down at the computer. "Same system?"  
Kiku nodded. "Hai. We also need to be stealthier about it."  
The Estonian male chuckled and pushed his glasses up a bit. "That won't be a problem. Let's get to it.  
In no time, the system was hacked, and the television sparked to life with the anime title on the screen. A female with (h/c) hair walked up to the center of the screen and tapped the camera lens. She then smirked evilly at the lens. It was (f/n).  
Skyler and Jared walked onto the screen. "(f/n), what's with the smirk?" Skyler asked, frowning a bit at her.  
(f/n) chuckled darkly, her (e/c) eyes narrowing. "Looks like we've got some hackers. We should go teach 'em a lesson."  
"A-Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jared put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with questioning eyes.  
Everyone was looking at the screen, confused, except for the hacking trio, who were shocked. 'Have they...have they just been caught by the system?'  
"Yeah! I mean, I stole Suzuki-sensei's protoype 'Dimension Transporter' or whatever the hell it was called."  
"Y-You're not supposed to steal that!"  
"Aww, stop being a buzzkill, Jared, and let's test it!"  
And that was when the trio from 'The Screw-Ups' appeared in front of the gaping audience who stopped pushing and shoving to stare at the sight in front of them.

* * *

**Alright, part one for extroverted!anime character!reader is done! I'll start working on the other parts soon!**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Take care for now~**


End file.
